


【泰温/史坦尼斯】轻敌（现代au）

by black_vulture



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: M/M, 假车, 正直鹿角民不适用, 真的很ooc
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-18 22:08:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22600609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/black_vulture/pseuds/black_vulture
Summary: 从一个谎言开始，泰温就把它视作史坦尼斯不准备逃走了
Relationships: Tywin Lannister/Stannis baratheon
Kudos: 10





	【泰温/史坦尼斯】轻敌（现代au）

**Author's Note:**

> 整理出的旧物，不好吃，别打我

一、  
从那个男人进门来，泰温的注意力就没从他身上移开过。 

从各个方面来讲，他的伪装都挺欲盖弥彰的。当然，半旧的皮夹克和满是褶子的系带靴子，反着戴的脏棒球帽，路过吧台时劣质香烟的味道，费了心思，能让他表面上跟那些出身底层行事恶劣的社会渣滓没两样。但怎么说呢，披着狼皮也没法把干干净净的草食动物伪装成腥气扑鼻的掠食者，没有什么能骗得过泰温·兰尼斯特，狮子的鼻子能嗅出真假，人们都这么说。

他显然是个警探，还是初出茅庐，经验不丰富的那种。刚进门时他的蓝眼睛警惕而不安地环顾四周，像头半只脚踏进陷阱然而自己还不知道发生了什么的小鹿，他皱着眉略显嫌恶地绕开几个在玩手指舞的半醉的铁种，快步以最短距离走到那个指定的位置，浑身僵硬地坐进座椅里，好像它的宽阔让他浑身都不自在。这个年轻人与整个混乱而热烈的“十字路口”酒吧格格不入，摘下帽子之后看上去更甚。君临的掌权者们为什么要把这么一条不懂事的小鹿扔来犯罪者汇集之地，在这里，没人能全身而退。

泰温眯起眼睛盯着这人揣摩，他的神色看起来总是有点儿过分紧张，不光是因为坐在这儿假装等着和未知的敌人交易药物，好像他本来就是这样的一个人。学不会招人喜欢，嘴角总是紧绷绷的抿起来，跟红头发的玛莎点酒时也是如此，充满抗拒和防备，玛莎几乎是皱着眉在单子上写字。当然，御前会议的人更不会喜欢他，那个讲话油腔滑调的小指头一定想他死，丢进狮子口里一定是最快的借刀杀人的方法。

玛莎给这男人端来了一杯——甚至还不是酒——玻璃杯的透明液体里飘着两片柠檬，真可爱，哪个不喝酒的好人会来这种地方？室内开了空调，温度不低，年轻人在等待的过程中脱掉了那件丑的要死的皮夹克，用那种对待昂贵西装的姿势折好，挂到椅背上。显然如果不是热的快要出汗，他不情愿这么做。这也让泰温更加清楚地看清了他，对他这种个子高的人而言，骨架不算大，过于消瘦，但不能被小看，每一片肌肉的运作都彰显着力量，衬衫的料子很好，干干净净的，极为合适地包裹着他的上半身，藏不住刀和枪。多勇敢的小鹿，赤手空拳就闯了进来。

泰温本可以直接挥手示意，让坐在一旁待命的格雷果·克里冈的枪口对准那人的脑袋，然后扣下扳机，枪上装了消音器，一个小小的麻烦就可以这么悄无声息的消失。没错，酒吧里人不少，都是熟人，都是泰温的人。小鹿以为他安安全全地躲在人群里，实际上他是最显眼的那个陌生来客。但泰温这次不想这么干，他只是给凯冯发了条短信，告诉他本该来接货的倒霉家伙应该已经被控制住了，今天送货的手下也不用过来了。

然后他举起酒杯一饮而尽，美好夜晚的开始，伴随着青亭美酒的芬芳。

二、  
泰温看着他喝了两口柠檬水，然后才走过去，他希望他的舌头尝起来是柠檬味的。甚至没有礼貌性地问一句“这儿有人吗”——反正他们都心知肚明今天要交易的人才会坐在这个位置上——就拉开椅子坐到他对面。被人闯入私密空间，男人显然看起来更警惕了，他粗略地扫了泰温一眼，泰温享受他故作镇定的凝视。然后男人开口说了第一句话，音调沙哑，“红狮的病怎么样了？”是一早约定好的暗号，看来被逮住的小子什么都交代了，既然如此，泰温也不想费太多口舌。他决定直接拿到他想要的。

“嗯哼。”泰温点点头，然后话锋一转，“你叫什么名字？”

按理他不该说这句，他应该先回答“已经病死了。”（这个愚蠢的暗号是凯冯的主意，那家伙给了他不小的阴影）然后再开始互问姓名，确认身份后走上二楼验货。但是泰温想吓吓他。

男人立刻狐疑地皱起眉，他审视地看向泰温，就是那种再明显不过的看嫌疑犯的眼神。要是他懂点儿规矩，从第一句话对不上开始就该立刻转身离开，但显然这人有点急功近利，不打算放弃这个难得的机会，也许是他察觉到了眼前也许是条难得一见的大鱼。泰温很多年前就不会亲自来接头了，这也是个反常的预兆，但是小鹿忽视了它们，“杰诺斯·史林特。”他回答，毫不畏惧地对上泰温的金斑绿眼。

这是你跟我说的第一句话，从一个谎言开始，我就把它视作你不准备逃走了。“没人教过你回答我的问题要诚实么。” 泰温十指交叉放在桌上，“史坦尼斯·拜拉席恩？”

三、  
他慢悠悠地吐出这个名字的时候，史坦尼斯立刻从椅子上跳了起来，动作稍显夸张，但行云流水，试图朝最近的出口跑去。已经晚了。泰温的枪口抵上他的后背，冰冷的枪管隔着薄薄的衬衣让他颤栗了一下，如果此刻扣下扳机将在左胸的心脏处留下一个血淋淋的口子，史坦尼斯显然也意识到了，他停下动作，站在原地，尽量放缓自己急促的呼吸，事实上不大成功。

酒吧里安静了一瞬间，仿佛每个人都注意到了这儿的动静。然后人们开始继续说笑玩乐，显然没人愿意打扰狮子狩猎。玛莎把一杯白兰地端给赢了手指舞的男人，输掉的那个在地板上打滚哀嚎，血溅了赢家满身。史坦尼斯的脸色则一点一点变得比上一秒更加惨白，他额头渗出了细小的汗珠，深蓝色的瞳孔紧缩起来颤抖着，让泰温几乎想舔上它们。

他一定没想过会遇上这么直接又麻烦的场面，泰温决定给出一个友好的提议，“这儿太吵，我们可以去二楼谈谈。我想你不会愿意拒绝我。”

史坦尼斯慢慢转过身，紧盯着泰温，泰温满意地看到他的脊背随着转身的动作在衬衫下显露出结实利落的轮廓。看样子他思考的时候爱磨牙，边揣度着每一种可行的保命方法，边磨得霍霍作响，一个并不礼貌的坏毛病，但无伤大雅，还有点儿可爱。他有点慌，尽管没表现出多少，眼神可瞒不过去。泰温观察着他，从头到脚，从里到外，他知道自己的眼神露骨而直接，会让人不舒服，他完全没打算隐藏。

“警校课程里有没有教过你这个时候能怎么做? 我教你，你要小心，非常小心，鉴于你的小命现在完全被攥在别人手心里，那就听他的话。”

那是一个相当漫长的几秒钟，史坦尼斯舔了舔干燥的嘴唇，一句话也没有说出口。他后退两步，转身踏上前往二楼的楼梯，步伐仍然算得上稳重，泰温注意到他行走时身子微微倾斜，右臂的摆动幅度比左臂更大，是训练出来的便于拔枪的姿势，可惜他后面就忘了。泰温紧跟着史坦尼斯身后走上去，全过程中枪口距离他不超过三十厘米。他不想史坦尼斯误会自己有任何机会逃跑，那还得麻烦他亲自动手把这人打晕再扛上去，虽然小鹿看起来挺瘦，但总归是麻烦。

四、  
他们进了房间，这是泰温的临时私人办公室之一，两张沙发，一张小茶几，就是房间里主要的家具了。没有窗户，墙壁被刷成了暗红色，即使开了灯也显得有点儿昏暗，让这儿看上去更加压抑拥挤——由于玛莎虽然大方却没钱修个宽敞点儿的房间。泰温后进门，单手锁好门，钥匙同手枪一起别在皮带上，金属发出碰撞声，引得史坦尼斯的目光在他腰间短暂掠过，一路而上从颈部到那双碧眼，小鹿认真地打量着他，泰温微微侧头迎接他的注视。

“你是局里新来的，对吧。但我不能轻敌，你必须接受检查，警官。”

史坦尼斯愣了几秒，没有动，也许在思考所谓“检查”是某种酷刑的代名词还是字面上的意思。最后他皱着眉开口，“兰尼斯特，你看得很清楚了，我没带枪，也没有刀，更没有你想要的该死的毒资，你还要检查什么?少跟我拐弯抹角，要我的命就直说。”

“警官，我不想把你杀了再毁尸灭迹之类的，凯岩城和君临之间没必要搞那么僵，算起来我们两家还沾亲带故。但是你毁掉了我们之间的信任，我得确定你对我们没有危害，没带窃听器之类的小玩意。检查完就放你走，嗯?”

泰温知道他能说服别人做他想做的事，他总是能。史坦尼斯略显疑惑地看着他，似乎在怀疑自己是否真的这么轻易就被放过了，想必也听说过不少这些大毒枭对于到手的敌人是如何严刑拷打的。那也是一种选择，但今天我们会用另一种。泰温不可置否地盯回去，小鹿看起来还稍稍有点儿气馁没能完成任务——他没准还觉得这这是个正儿八经的任务呢——只有他自己这么以为，小指头估计正在喜滋滋地给他订墓穴。

最后史坦尼斯咬了咬牙，缓缓地靠回沙发站着，随后点了点头。

泰温深吸一口气，胸膛在衬衣下平稳地起伏，他感到有一种熟悉的热量从脚趾一路流经身体的每一个毛孔直窜上脑海，名为“兴奋”。他可以选择在开始的时候亲自动手，但这是史坦尼斯，他想看他自己来。

“现在脱掉衣服。嗯，先脱衬衫。”

五、  
史坦尼斯从上到下解开衬衫扣子，动作从容不迫，在知道检查者是泰温的情况下，这已经很难得了。他脱下衬衫，单手拿着抖了抖以证明那上面没带任何东西，然后从裤子口袋里掏出一小本警察证，连着衬衫一起扔到沙发上，眼神甚至有点儿挑衅地看向泰温。

若是年轻十岁的泰温此时已经笑了出来，他没去翻查那本证件，反正他知道的比那玩意能提供的信息更多，“带着身份证明来扮演毒贩，警官，你是真的有这么蠢，还是自信自己能全身而退呢？”

“如果一切顺利，我的同事就会闯进来逮住你。”史坦尼斯不甘示弱地回嘴。

泰温没再顶嘴回去，反正小鹿自以为是的傲慢样子也挺有趣，他不急于告诉他所谓的同事此刻怕早就迫不及待地离开用小指头给的钱去挥霍潇洒，留他一个人喂狮子了。泰温的注意力不完全在史坦尼斯扔过去的证件上，他仔仔细细地检查小鹿的上半身。显然史坦尼斯也意识到了这一点，他若有所思地皱起眉，不住地磨牙，原本就白皙，甚至算得上苍白的皮肤开始有些发红。人很精瘦，一道淡淡的伤疤留在腰侧，隐约能看出狰狞的缝线痕迹。

“怎么留下的？”泰温伸手抚上那道疤痕，温热而长着老茧的指尖触碰到史坦尼斯腰部光滑的皮肤。

史坦尼斯极其不自在地瑟缩了一下，但强忍着没后退，“不关你的事。”他咕哝着。

手掌整个贴上他的皮肤，随即一路往上，史坦尼斯咬紧牙关，仍在掌心擦过胸前的乳头时倒抽一口气，这细小的反应没逃过泰温的眼睛。手抚摸到颈部，拇指与食指分开，绕着脖子微微用了力，几乎是掐住了他，网越来越紧，小鹿愈发不安，泰温能感觉到拇指下的喉结随着吞咽上下移动。他决定暂时松松网，于是那只手又继续往上，几乎是如情人一样温柔地捧起史坦尼斯的半边脸颊，几根手指轻轻地划过耳廓，动作轻柔，言语咄咄逼人，“你有戴什么微型的无线通讯器吗？”

史坦尼斯耳朵通红，也行他比起身体上的非难更加受不了温柔，并显然对此感到难堪，言语也磕磕绊绊地暴躁起来，“没有，你他妈爱信不信。”

“嗯，这句是实话。”用同样的方法检查完另一只耳朵——这下他两只耳朵都红了起来——泰温满意地眯起眼睛，“但你是警察，就得仔细对待。裤子里有藏东西吗？你可以回答没有，我检查了才知道。”

史坦尼斯把下嘴唇咬了又咬，几乎都要出血了，他用一双闪着阴郁蓝火的眼神瞪着泰温，但他能反驳什么呢，君临警局的检查程序恐怕还要细密百倍。“随你检查，兰尼斯特。”他闭了闭眼，金属卡扣被解开时发出一声脆响，然后皮带被丢到地上，泰温快速地瞥了它一眼，比需要的细一点，抽起人来会更疼，他决定不到万不得已就不用它。

于是站在那里的人全身上下就只剩下一条浅灰色的内裤，裸露出来的双腿结实而修长，一个完美的拜拉席恩的身体。“内裤也要脱？”史坦尼斯问出口，甚至几乎是讽刺地笑了一下，以掩饰种种不自在和窘迫。

泰温没有回答，他直接两步上前把几近赤裸的史坦尼斯正面按倒在沙发上了。

六、  
注意到对方深蓝色的瞳孔急剧收缩了一下，但没有任何反抗举动，不知是为他腰间的枪还是为别的打算，谨慎或忍耐？空气里随之而加重的呼吸声不仅仅是他一个人发出来的。狭小的房间里，空调没开，气温在上升。草食动物被天敌咬住颈脖的时候会因为恐惧而陷入“假死”状态，一动不动，身体僵硬，呼吸近于无。泰温想确认史坦尼斯是否会如此，于是他的腿向前移动，膝盖缓慢而坚定地挤入对方双腿之间，继续往上，直到抵住那块微微勃起的地方。他按住史坦尼斯的头颅，低下头，鼻尖几乎蹭上小鹿汗津津的咽喉，轻嗅，浅尝辄止的舔舐和啃咬。而才反应过来的史坦尼斯已经随着他的一系列动作发出低沉的呜咽，他的喉结在泰温齿下紧张而克制地上下滚动。

“放松点，放松点……”泰温转而向史坦尼斯的耳廓低语，后者因为承受不了突然逼近的滚烫的呼吸而扭头要逃。但泰温的胳膊始终牢牢压在他胸前。他决定好好品尝他等了大半天的胜利果实，于是咬上了小鹿的嘴唇。

唇齿交加的同时，舌尖长驱直入，尝到了意料内的柠檬盐水味，史坦尼斯眯起眼睛，也许是在犹豫咬下去还是从心所欲。总之泰温很快就出乎意料地得到了回应，剩下的躯体不再抗拒而僵硬，史坦尼斯回吻过来，勾起他舌尖与之交缠，动作生涩又野蛮。泰温感觉有一道热流涌上腹部，同时压在史坦尼斯胸前那只手明显感觉到皮肤下心脏跳动加速。“这样你会感觉更好？”老狮子微微侧头，露出了一个更像是在呲牙的微笑。

“……你他妈的想这么干已经很久了吧，从我进门开始。”史坦尼斯的牙齿都在微微打颤，仿佛强撑着用恶狠狠的语气说完这句话而不发出喘息声都成为了一件艰难的事。

“彼此彼此，警官。”泰温漫不经心地回答他，他不耐烦地解开皮带扔到沙发另一条，枪套和皮革的撞击声沉闷又微小。

他觉得更热了。

七、  
当泰温慢慢捅进他身体里时，一道青筋出现在史坦尼斯额头上，他始终不出声，只是出于难以忍受用力咬住了下唇，然后被泰温慢条斯理地舔开，用舌尖去描摹红肿而敏感的咬痕。

随着一阵阵凶狠的律动，史坦尼斯身上挂了一层汗，他艰难地喘息，像条濒死的鱼。痛是毫无疑问的，但不全是痛，这就很要命。最初的痛感习惯之后就开始麻木，麻木之后的身体就不受控制地配合起老狮子。

不知道内壁被碰到了哪里，史坦尼斯猛然弓起背，尖叫声险些从喉咙里溢出。够了够了，这真的太过了，只是肠道而已，却敏感得不可思议。他对自己的身体产生了陌生的恐惧，顾不上一开始打算的如何如何配合和委曲求全，只想着挣扎，想抽身逃开，用肘部去推压在身上的男人，带来这一切的罪魁祸首，欲望泥潭的制造者。

但是泰温重新抓起他的双手按到头顶，仍把他牢牢地压在身下。史坦尼斯汗流浃背地挣扎着，纹丝不动，他的脑子烧得一团糟，他不知道两个人的体力差距原来有这么大。

“舒服就叫出来，不舒服就告诉我怎么让你舒服。”狮子也烧红了眼，在他颈部留下一块块吻痕，软舌和利齿一起运作，史坦尼斯晕晕乎乎的，像抓住了救命稻草又不知道从哪里爬上岸一样，他没有做过这种事，逞强的念头都不知道从何而起。

“我不知道。”史坦尼斯老老实实地承认，短短的一句话已经带上了哭腔，“痛，哪都不对劲，怎么舒服，唔……” 他绝望的快要窒息。

泰温以吻封住他的嘴唇。

八、  
“我改主意了，不打算放你回去了。”

结束之后，泰温仍伏在史坦尼斯身上，慢条斯理地亲吻他的肋骨，在每一处骨骼凸显的皮肤上留下浅浅的咬痕，这么做的同时，睁开一只眼看他的反应。

“留下来跟我做事怎么样，薪水不比君临给的少。”

“我要钱干什么。”史坦尼斯冷哼，眼神瞥向别处。

“你总有想要的，我总有能给的。”

泰温平时不会说这么多废话，把人直接扣下来就完事，不过他今天心情真的不错，有一句每一句地循循善诱。很多手段都比强迫来得有趣。

史坦尼斯出乎意料地给了他一个微笑，少了几分最开始被按倒的紧张和隐忍，显露出他原就有的全部傲慢和冷酷。

“那恐怕由不得你决定。”话音刚落，乌黑冰冷的枪口就抵住了泰温的太阳穴。

九、  
这个人不知道在什么时候就拿走了泰温皮带上别住的枪。

空气中懒散的情欲味道瞬间就散尽了，仍然很热，像是火药即将爆裂的味道。泰温的双手就撑在史坦尼斯肩膀两侧，他能清清楚楚地看见史坦尼斯额角渗出的汗珠，深蓝色的眼睛里一片视死如归的平静，小鹿嘴唇微启，平稳地吐息，瘦削的肢体里蕴藏着力量，下一秒就能掀起风暴。

真的，他原本就是这样的人，泰温几乎被骗住了。

“嗯，我真的轻敌了。”半晌，泰温低低地开口，“你可以走了。”

这话说得干净利落，几乎是反客为主，史坦尼斯倒是愣了一下。

“还是你不舍得走了？”一本正经地发问。

史坦尼斯毫不犹豫地一击肘击撞开泰温，老狮子发出一声闷哼，但也没说什么，翻了个身躺倒在床上，一声不吭。

泰温安静地看着他用微微颤抖的手把裤子重新套回腿上，只能单手进行，另一只手还要小心翼翼地举着枪对准泰温的头颅。穿衣的动作不得已做的很慢，让史坦尼斯窘迫又恼火，一个个系好衬衫的扣子，最上的扣子也老老实实系好以遮掩脖子上点点红斑。衣衫收拾整洁后史坦尼斯微不可见地呼出一口气，持枪的同时倒退到门边，开门的一瞬间几乎是产生了落网而逃的冲动，但他强迫自己，轻手轻脚，一步一步地退出去，走下楼梯。

“下次见，警官。”泰温低沉而平静的声音在他身后响起。

“见你的七层地狱去。”

the end.

＋1 一场友好的对话

“泰温先生，是我。”接起电话，那个献媚的声音传来。

“有事吗，贝里席先生？”

“我想您这次发货还顺利？毕竟作为您在君临最忠诚的朋友，我给您打通了不少路子呢。”

“多亏你的帮助，贝里席先生。这次很顺利，超乎想象的顺利，我赚了一大笔。”

对面停顿了几秒，显然小指头有些吃惊。你不该把我当做你的棋子，下我这种棋，没那么简单。

“顺利的话，再好不过了，希望那些条子别老找您麻烦……您看，我真的尽力协调了，但是新上任的拜拉席恩比他那个成天酗酒的老哥还麻烦，非要把火烧到您这儿来。”

“鹿都这样，吃点苦头就好了。”

泰温有一句没一句地搭着话，他在想别的事。既没有指示也没有讯问，小指头显然不知道发生了什么，犹犹豫豫地开口给出建议，“不过他哥前一阵死了，史塔克自身难保，没人护着了。按律他过两周还要回风息堡兼任管事，所以您要是怕以后再有麻烦，干脆就把人……这事您是最擅长不过了。”

没说明的话让泰温皱了皱眉，“你要我做什么？”他直白地反问。

“不是要，一个无伤大雅的建议，为了您的利益。鹿还是宰干净了好。”

这话说的轻松又果决，泰温心里一片寒意。才怪，为了你自己浑水摸鱼不受干扰，还有什么比一头死盯着你不放的倔鹿更麻烦。

“对，为了我的利益。”泰温重复道，“所以我放他回去了。”

“哈？您这是……”

“怎样，他不是一直跟史塔克不和吗，敌人的敌人就是朋友，你该感谢我送给你一个朋友。”不知廉耻地扯着谎，泰温能想象到另一边小指头铁青的脸。

“您真会开玩笑。”语调毫无起伏，这次连装都懒得装。

“还有，麻烦你给那位拜拉席恩先生带个话。”泰温愉悦地眯起眼睛，翻动手里一个小小的硬壳本子，“他的衬衫……和警察证落我这儿了，鉴于维斯特洛的补证耗时起码一个月，而他过两周就需要用。记得回来取。”

＋2一场友好的会面

“实在抱歉。我哥做事一向不喜欢给人留余地。给你们君临部门做事的带来了不少麻烦吧?” 

这是新任检察官在散会后跟史坦尼斯说的第一句话。

这个男人完全不像他哥那样咄咄逼人，他的态度和模样都相当温和，普普通通的短金发和偏暗色的眸子不那么刺眼，身材只是中等，算不上魁梧到有威胁力。凯冯•兰尼斯特，站在原地还没走近就给史坦尼斯鞠了个躬表示歉意，随即又友好地伸出手。史坦尼斯握住他的手，只一下就立刻放开，他觉得很不舒服，尽管这个人看起来好相处的多，既没有泰温的逼迫感也没有小指头那种让人警惕的狡猾，但只要是跟金发碧眼的兰尼斯特打交道，他就不得不打起十二分的警惕和注意，长久以来已经形成了下意识的，刻在骨子里的反感。

“再麻烦，好歹还有命承受着。” 史坦尼斯想到了前阵子被诬陷的锒铛入狱的艾德，心里一阵发寒，幸而狮子没那么多耐心来穷追不舍，“他这是放过我了？”不情不愿地用了“放过”这个词，显得老狮子很是游刃有余，但他清楚这也是事实。

“我劝他，要是你想试试硬铁有多坚韧，等试出来了，铁也折断废弃了。”凯冯耸耸肩，“你得很小心，小心翼翼地控制在即将损坏的边缘，既能看清他，了解他，又不至于打碎他。”

史坦尼斯的眉头随着他说出的每一个词皱得更加厉害，一种强烈的排异感涌上喉咙，堵在那里让他不自在地吞咽。

“所以你看他多有耐心。”


End file.
